


Arachnophobia

by Trubie74



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Giant Spiders, Sixth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trubie74/pseuds/Trubie74
Summary: “You’re not going to let this go, are you.” she said flatly, face pressed into his chest. He smiled warmly down at her. “Not likely, no.”





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

“Come now Perpugilliam, it’s just a spider.”

He made to step around her in the tight space of the hall, reaching for the door handle, but she blocked him.“No wait!” she took a deep breath and looked pleadingly up into his eyes.

“Look just, please. Just this once. I know it’s your thing but just this once. Don’t be curious. Forget your sense of adventure. Just this once, and I’m asking nicely! Walk away. Don't open the door." she begged. "Let’s just walk away and go back to the TARDIS. I know you can do it.” He peered amusedly down at her.

“Seriously! We can go anywhere you want. Fight anyone you want. Cybermen? Sure, sounds fun! Slitheen? Bring it. Hell, we can even go to Skaro if you’d like. I love Skaro, let’s go to Skaro.” She made to shove around him but he caught her arm, hauling her back against him. “Peri.” Oh no, she knew that tone.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you.” she said flatly, face pressed to his chest. He smiled warmly down at her. “Not likely, no.”

She sighed. “Fine. Then I’m going to wait in the TARDIS. Have fun getting eaten.”

“Oh, you’re not really going to go sit and leave me all alone are you? Where’s the fun in that?” He raised a condescending eyebrow.

"Look Doctor, you really don't seem to understand. _I know_ what I saw on the other side of that door. This isn't your garden variety spider we're talking about here. This is BIG. Bigger than my arm, big." She stepped back as far as the space would allow, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

"Now I'm sorry, but I draw the line at Spiderzilla."

"Honestly Peri, you're completely overreacting. Look here, I'll show you." and before she could stop him, he lunged forward and yanked the door wide open. Stepping around his horrified assistant, he faced the opening head on. Squinting into the dim light of the sitting room, his gaze immediately zeroed in on the monstrosity crouched agitatedly in the center of the carpet. The _incredibly large_ monstrosity.

"Oh my word." he breathed.

"Well...?" Peri demanded, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she lingered against the opposite wall. The beast began to unfold it's hairy legs, sharp jaws dripping with venom as it rose up off the ground.

"Well Peri, I do believe I've just had a rather excellent idea." the Doctor said mildly.

"And what's that, hmm?"

"Run!" And off the went, hand in hand, wild hissing noises echoing down the hall behind them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!  
> Stop by my [Tumblr](http://trubie74.tumblr.com/) and say hello!


End file.
